


Sweets Are Sweet

by golden_hellfire_newt



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Baking, Cake, Cookies, Gen, No Smut, Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_hellfire_newt/pseuds/golden_hellfire_newt
Summary: Luke hesitated before knocking on the door. He was excited to spend the day making sweets with you but why did he have to be here? He finally knocks.
Kudos: 20





	Sweets Are Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> This was hard to write but I love the idea of Barbatos and Luke showing M/C how to make some sweets.

Luke hesitated before knocking on the door. He was excited to spend the day making sweets with you but why did he have to be here? He finally knocks.

You smile as you open the door to the House of Lamentation. Luke smiles back but the happy look on his face disappeared as he looked over at the demon butler next to you.

"Come in," you say as you pull the Luke into the house. You had asked the demon and the angel to show you how to make sweets from their respective realms. You were very happy Luke agreed to this as he did not like Barbatos. Simeon would have gladly came but you didn't spend enough time with the sweet cherub. 

"How are you today?" Barbatos asked with a kind smile. 

Luke blushed, "I'm fine."

You and Barbatos share a look. You both know Luke is very uncomfortable. He may have hide out with you and Beel but it was clear the butler scared him.

"Let's get cooking!" You say cheerily. You really were looking forward to spending the day with Luke and Barbatos doing something they loved.

"I thought I could show you both how to make hellfire mushroom rolled cigar cookies," Barbatos said as you enter the kitchen.

"I'm going to show you one of Michael's favorites," Luke beams. "I call it Heavenly Delight." He lifts a bag, "I was able to go home and get some authentic Celestial Realm ingredients too!"

As the day goes by the kitchen smells more and more wonderful. The three you of you sample the hellfire mushroom rolled cigar cookies as you begin to decorate the Heavenly Delight cake.

"Thank you both for spending the day with me," you say as you put some blue sprinkles on the cake.

"The pleasure was mine," Barbatos smiles. 

"I'm glad to spend time with you," Luke says as he wraps his arms around your waist. You smile and pat his head. He stomps his foot down, "hey! Don't do that!" He doesn't release you from his hug though.

Barbatos smiles as he watches you but says nothing. Sometimes it's so hard to read the teal butler.

"For me?!" A yell sounds as the kitchen door swings open. 

"There goes the sweets," Barbatos chuckles as Beel rushes to the cookies.

"If we hurry we can still have some cake," you say with a laugh as you cut the cake.


End file.
